cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
V-ROAD
|image = |kanji = |rōmaji = |band = BUSHI☆7 |song number = 07 |starting episode = Episode 164: Missing Vanguard |ending episode= Episode 179: Kai's Will |previous song = Break your spell |next song= KNOCK ON YOUR GATE! }} "V-ROAD" is the seventh opening theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. It's also the first opening song used in the Season 4. The theme is perfomed by BUSHI☆7, a Japanese group composed of DAIGO, Psychic Lover, Suzuko Mimori, Izumi Kitta, Suara and Shūta Morishima. It made its debut on episode 164. This song is used in the movie Neon Messiah. CD The CD containing "V-ROAD" will be released April 23, 2014, with a DVD of the music clip and a Wild Blade Seeker, Pellam promo card. It contains the following tracks: #V-ROAD #V-ROAD -instrumental- Characters that appear *Toshiki Kai *Aichi Sendou *Misaki Tokura *Naoki Ishida *Taishi Miwa *Kamui Katsuragi *Shinemon Nitta *Sub Manager *Shingo Komoi *Katsumi Morikawa *Yuta Izaki *Reiji Uno *Eiji Saga *Kenji Mitsusada *Leon Soryu *Ren Suzugamori *Tetsu Shinjou *Asaka Narumi *Kourin Tatsunagi *Raul Serra *Philippe Neve *Ratie Curti *Olivier Gaillard Lyrics Kanji= GO TO THE V-ROAD 道なき道創り 世界へ 君と描いた夢 果てない明日を 語り明かした 僕らはいつも 無謀な挑戦者 GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD! 躓いても傷ついても笑われても諦めない 君がいたから GO TO THE V-ROAD 道なき道創り 世界へ 七つの海飛び越え 新天地目指し GO TO THE V-ROAD 誰も知らぬ未知の世界へ 走れ 進め ヒカリ 照らせ 勝利を掴め! 未来へ GO FIGHT!! ある日振り返ると 輝く 希望の道が見えた 隣に君はもういないけれど GO FIGHT! STAND UP! VANGUARD! でも大丈夫 独りじゃない 笑い合って 共に歩く 仲間(みんな)がいるから GO TO THE V-ROAD 道なき道創り 世界へ 七つの海飛び越え 新天地目指し GO TO THE V-ROAD 誰も知らぬ 未知の世界へ 走れ 進め ヒカリ 照らせ 勝利を掴め! 未来へ GO FIGHT!! STAND UP! GO TO THE V-ROAD STAND UP! GO TO THE V-ROAD STAND UP! GO TO THE V-ROAD STAND UP! GO TO THE V-ROAD 一人一人の 力は弱くても 手と手を取り合い 心重ねれば 強くなれる 絆を信じて これからも道を創り続けよう! GO TO THE V-ROAD 道なき道創り 世界へ 七つの海飛び越え 新天地目指し GO TO THE V-ROAD 誰も知らぬ 未知の世界へ 走れ 進め ヒカリ 照らせ 勝利を掴め! 未来へ GO FIGHT!! BUDDYへ! GO FIGHT!! |-| Rōmaji= GO TO THE V-ROAD Michi naki michi Tsukuri sekai he Kimi to egaita yume Hatenai Ashita wo Katari akashita Bokura wa itsumo Mubou na chousensha GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD! Tsumazuite mo Kizutsuite mo Warawarete mo akiramenai Kimi ga ita kara GO TO THE V-ROAD Michi naki michi Tsukuri sekai he Nanatsu no umi Tobikoe Shintenchi Mezashi GO TO THE V-ROAD Dare mo shiranu Michi no sekai he Hashire Susume HIKARI Terase Shouri wo tsukame! Mirai he GO FIGHT!! Aru hi furikaeru to Kagayaku kibou no michi ga mieta Tonari ni kimi wa mou inai keredo GO FIGHT! STAND UP! VANGUARD! Demo daijoubu hitori janai Warai atte tomo ni aruku Nakama (minna) ga iru kara GO TO THE V-ROAD Michi naki michi Tsukuri sekai he Nanatsu no umi Tobikoe Shintenchi Mezashi GO TO THE V-ROAD Dare mo shiranu Michi no sekai he Hashire Susume HIKARI Terase Shouri wo tsukame! Mirai he GO FIGHT!! STAND UP! GO TO THE V-ROAD STAND UP! GO TO THE V-ROAD STAND UP! GO TO THE V-ROAD STAND UP! GO TO THE V-ROAD Hitori hitori no chikara wa yowakute mo Te to te wo toriai kokoro kasanereba Tsuyoku nareru kizuna wo shinjite Korekara mo michi wo tsukuri tsuzukeyou! GO TO THE V-ROAD Michi naki michi Tsukuri sekai he Nanatsu no umi Tobikoe Shintenchi Mezashi GO TO THE V-ROAD Dare mo shiranu Michi no sekai he Hashire Susume HIKARI Terase Shouri wo tsukame! Mirai he GO FIGHT!! BUDDY he!! GO FIGHT!! |-| English Translation= Go to the V-Road! The roadless route to a world we'll make The dream I drew with you, an endless tomorrow We talked about We're always reckless challengers Go Fight! Ride on! Vanguard! Even if I stumble, even if I'm hurt, even if I'm laughed at, I won't give up Because you're there Go to the V-Road! The roadless route to a world we'll make Leap over the Seven Seas, aim for the new world Go to the V-Road! To an unknown world no one knows Run, move ahead, shine your light Seize victory! To the future Go Fight!! Looking back one day I saw a shining path of hope Though you're no longer by my side GO FIGHT! STAND UP! VANGUARD! But it's alright, I'm not alone We're laughing, walking on together Because everybody is here Go to the V-Road! The roadless route to a world we'll make Leap over the Seven Seas, aim for the new world Go to the V-Road! To an unknown world no one knows Run, move ahead, shine your light Seize victory! To the future Go Fight!! Stand up! Go to the V-Road Stand up! Go to the V-Road Stand up! Go to the V-Road Stand up! Go to the V-Road Though a single person's power might be weak If we stay hand in hand, overlapping our hearts Believe in bonds which can become strong From now keep trying to make a road! Go to the V-Road! The roadless route to a world we'll make Leap over the Seven Seas, aim for the new world Go to the V-Road! To an unknown world no one knows Run, move ahead, shine your light Seize victory! To the future Go Fight!! To your Buddy!! Go Fight!! Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= 君と描いた夢 果てない 明日を語り明かした 僕らはいつも 無謀な挑戦者 GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD! 躓いても 傷ついても 笑われても諦めない 君がいたから GO TO THE V-ROAD 道なき道 創り世界へ 七つの海飛び越え 新天地目指し GO TO THE V-ROAD 誰も知らぬ 未知の世界へ 走れ 進め ヒカリ 照らせ 勝利を掴め! 未来へ GO FIGHT!! BUDDYへ!! GO FIGHT!! |-| Rōmaji= Kimi to egaita yume Hatenai Ashita wo Katari akashita Bokura wa itsumo Mubou na chousensha GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD! Tsumazuite mo Kizutsuite mo Warawarete mo akiramenai Kimi ga ita kara GO TO THE V-ROAD Michi naki michi Tsukuri sekai he Nanatsu no umi Tobikoe Shintenchi Mezashi GO TO THE V-ROAD Dare mo shiranu Michi no sekai he Hashire Susume HIKARI Terase Shouri wo tsukame! Mirai he GO FIGHT!! BUDDY he!! GO FIGHT!! |-| English Translation= The dream I drew with you; an endless tomorrow We talked about We're always reckless challengers Go Fight! Ride on! Vanguard! Even if I stumble, even if I'm hurt, even if I'm laughed at, I won't give up Because you're there Go to the V-Road! The roadless route to a world we'll make Leap over the Seven Seas, aim for the new world Go to the V-Road! To an unknown world no one knows Run, move ahead, shine your light Seize victory! To the future Go Fight!! To your Buddy!! Go Fight!! Video File:V ROAD BUSHI☆7 Cardfight!! Vanguard Legion Mate Hen OP7 HD Full 1080 File:V-ROAD - Bushi☆7 (Cardfight!! Vanguard OP7) FULL-0 File:Cardfight!!_Vanguard_Movie_Neon_Messiah_Opening_(V-ROAD)-0 Category:Song